Hurt
by Mrs. Ferb Fletcher-inator
Summary: My take on the upcoming episode Hurt. After the near fatal accident, Miko and Wheeljack team up for revenge. What starts as a hunt for revenge may end in a search and rescue mission when something goes terribly wrong. T for Cybertron curses and violence.
1. Coming Home

**This is my take on the upcoming episode "Hurt". I used the promos and the desricption which was 'After a near-fatal accident, Miko and Wheeljack team up for revenge.' Or something along those lines. There explosions, Miko almost getting crushes, that epic picture with Jackie and Miko hidden behind a rock, and Miko banging on the glass of a ship screaming for Wheeljack. Trust me, my story will have all of that.**

**::This what a comm. link looks like::**

**Pede- foot**

**Helm- head**

**Optic- Eye**

**Digit- Finger**

**Anyways, I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

Miko smiled as she jumped out of Bee. She didn't bother saying hello to anyone before running up to Agent Fowler. "So, where's Bulk?" She asked jumping up and down making her pigtail bounce with her. She couldn't wait to tell him her story and she couldn't wait to hear his.

Agent Fowler sighed and rubbed the back of his head. He didn't want to tell her, but he knew that he had to. She had the right to know what had gone wrong. What had gone terribly wrong.

She looked at him expectantly. Her big brown eyes burned right through him. Fowler groaned and shook his head. "I'm sorry Miko; there's been a fatal accident and Bulkhead's in sick-bay." He looked at Miko waiting for her reaction.

Miko looked shocked for a second before she could utter, "Wha…?" with tears brimming her eyes.

Fowler nodded his head, "I'm sorry." He went to put a hand on her shoulder, but she pushed it away before dashing to the corner where she saw Ratchet leaning over Bulkhead working furiously on her best buddy in the whole wide world.

"No!" She cried before running up to Bulkhead and kneeling next to him. He was laying on his front side so Miko could easily see his faceplate. She shook his helm slightly before she screamed "Bulkhead! Get up!" Nothing happened.

Ratchet sighed and frowned as he watched Miko desperately trying to wake up Bulkhead. "Get up you, you, you Big Lug!" She stammered as she tried to think of some name to call him to express her anger, but without hurting him too bad.

She fell to her knees and sobbed in her hands "Please…" She whispered.

Ratchet kneeled to her height and rubbed her back carefully, "I'm sorry Miko. I am doing my best." He said completely sincere with the girl.

She wiped her eyes before looking up at Ratchet. "Is he going to…" but, she just didn't have the heart to finish her question.

"Offline?" Ratchet said. Miko nodded.

Ratchet sighed and shook his head. "I still have a lot of work to do…it's just too soon to tell, but it doesn't look good."

Miko could feel more tears threatening to spill out.

"To be honest, he's in need of a miracle…"

Miko growled and smacked one of Ratchet's digits. "Try harder! H-he could die! Bulkhead's gotta make it. He just has to." Miko was more angrier than she ever was before. All she could was red. Everything she saw annoyed her, made her angry, but what Ratchet had said made her furious.

She stomped over to Ratchet's pede and jumped up and down on it. "What. Kind. Of. Doctor. Are. You?!" she screamed in between each jump. Ratchet was taken back and hurt by the comment and the whole base went silent.

She pointed a finger over at Bee, "If you fixed Bee after Megatron had him, then you can fix one lousy bullet wound, can't you?!"

Ratchet looked down at Miko as she started up again with the jumping. For once his optics showed concern and worry for the girl, a emotion he usually preferred to hide.

"He wouldn't need a miracle if you tried your best!" She yelled ending with a hard stomp that made Miko bounce off and fall. She looked up at Ratchet who was looking down at her. She saw the little bit of hurt in his optics and she buried her head in her hands and sobbed. She would mutter Bulkhead's name here and there, but other then that all she did was cry.

She stood up shakily before looking around at everyone who looked back at her with concern. She slowly back turned and ran away into Bulkhead's room leaving the room dead silent except for the beeps of all the monitors on Bulkhead.

Ratchet sighed and turned back to Bulkhead. He turned his helm round when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He saw Optimus looking at him with concern. "She doesn't mean it, Old Friend." Ratchet nodded and returned back to work on fixing Bulkhead. "I know. I know. She's just speaking out of a broken heart, that's all."

He may find all of the children annoying at times; mostly Miko, but he cared for all three and couldn't stand seeing Miko like this. Not that he'd ever let anyone know of course.

He picked up his wrench and got back to work quickly because he needed to save Miko by saving Bulkhead and it was going to be tough, but he could handle it. He had to. He is _Bulkhead's miracle._

* * *

Miko paced furiously around the room. She had been in there for a good hour now. Jack had come, Fowler came, Raf, Arcee and even Ratchet came to try to comfort her. She felt bad for yelling at Ratchet, it wasn't his fault. It was the fragging 'Con's fault.

They wanted her to come out, but she didn't want to leave. The room reminded her so much of Bulk. She could smell his scent in here. She could smile at the thought of Bulkhead. Not like out there where the constant beeping reminded her of her dying friend.

Ahh, they had shared a lot of good times in here. Mostly when Bulk would pick her up at the early hours of the morning, 1 or 2 just to hang out or when she needed a break from her host parents. He would sneak her in here and they'd talk all night long discussing plans for the next day. She always had a great time.

She had cried all her tears out for today and she knew there'd be more tomorrow. She sighed and plopped on the chair that Bulkhead kept in there for her. She rubbed her head in thought. She wanted revenge. She wanted that 'Con to scream for mercy when she done with him. He deserved it. But she couldn't do it herself, she needed help. She wasw human, she couldn't destroy a transforming robot.

Optimus? No way! He'd give her this long lecture about how violence isn't the answer.

Arcee? Puh-lease, she an uptight stick in the mud and reminded her way too much of Jack's mom. Not fun.

Bee? No, she couldn't understand him and it would be kinda hard to talk about their strategies.

Ratchet? No, it would be too awkward with the incident and even if she apologized he would be cranky and annoying the whole time, besides he had to stay and fix Bulk. He had to.

But who? She thought as her eyebrows scrunched together. Of course! Why hadn't she thought of him before?! He was perfect and she knew he would love to get in on her plan.

She flipped open her phone and scrolled through all of the Autobot's comm. links before she reached the very last one on the list. She smiled and pressed call.

::Hello?:: The voice seemed confused that he was getting a call from someone.

"Wheeljack?" Miko smiled.

::The one and the only.:: Wheeljack answered in his regular tone know that he knew who was comming him.

"It's Miko, listen I need your help and so does Bulk. He's in trouble."

::'Con?::

"Yup," Miko replied "You do revenge?"

::Count me in.:: Wheeljack said with a smile.

Miko nodded her head and said, "Good, pick me up near Base, but don't let the others see you. They don't know about this."

::Sure thing. I'll be there in one Earth hour.:: Wheeljack answered before their comm.. link ended. Miko thanked Primus that he had been on Earth close to Jasper, Nevada and not somewhere galaxies away.

She grabbed the backpack filled with water, breakfast bars and energon. She used it for her adventures with Bulkhead that she knew were going to take a while.

She looked around for a piece of paper and her eyes landed on her summer reading book. She carefully ripped out the title page. She didn't need it anyway and grabbed the pen that lay next to her report.

She quickly scribbled,

_Guys,_

_I've gone with Wheeljack. Sorry, but we're hungry for revenge. We'll be back when that 'Con is dead. Don't know how long. I'm sorry for overreacting before, especially to Ratchet. But, tell Bulk I'll be fine when he wakes up. As long as we don't give up on him, he won't give up on us which is why we must do this. See ya' later._

_-Miko_

She placed the chair in the middle of the room with the note on top; this way if one of the Autobots came to get her they wouldn't miss it.

With that she quietly left Bulk's room and climbed up some stairs until she was on the top of the base. She started climbing down and through the desert until she saw Wheeljack's ship in the air.

She turned around and looked at the Base one last time. She could barely see it anymore, yet she couldn't miss it. She sighed with a frown before turning the other way to head toward Wheeljack.

Their hunt for revenge started now.

* * *

**How'd you guys lie it? Should I continue? I would like to get all the chapters posted before it airs, but I may be 1 or 2 late sorry. **

**R&R plz!**


	2. The Hunt Starts Now

**Sorry this is soooo late. I know it was supposed to be posted BEFORE the first fragging episode of the season premiered but I just haven't had the 'umph' I needed to update. I'm really sorry guys so if you want to throw tomatoes at me, then go ahead I deserve it. **

**This a short chapter because I just well, I have no idea. I'm sorry for that too. Cue tomatoe throwing AGAIN. **

**I'm going to go wash all this fruit off me, while you guys read this. So please enjoy. xD**

* * *

Miko smiled as she quickly boarded the Jackhammer. Wheeljack greeted her with a smile, "You ready?" He asked lifting her up to place her onto the seat next to his.

"So," Wheeljack said once he was seated, "What 'Con are we after today?"

Miko crossed her legs and looked up to Wheeljack with determination in her eyes. "I overheard Fowler and Optimus, some Insecticon, Hardshell, I think it was."

Wheeljack smirked, "Then let's get this party started."

She watched as Wheeljack pressed a green button on his keypad. Miko noted it was a comm. link he was using because she heard someone answer on the other end. ::Hello?:: It sounded like a Vehicon.

::Decepticon Warship, am I correct?:: Wheeljack asked.

::Actually, The Nemesis, but yes we are the Decepticon Warship.:: The voice sounded oblivious like he had no idea—or even cared—who he was talking to; 'Bot or 'Con.

::Like I give two frags, just put Hardshell on the line. Now.:: Wheeljack said sternly with a hint of threat in his voice.

But, instead of calling for Hardshell, they heard the speaker calling for Megatron. Wheeljack groaned, "Always gotta make a big deal out of nothing." He mumbled.

::Who is this?:: He heard Megatron's voice boom from the other end.

::Wheeljack, but listen I don't want you, I just want Hardshell. So why don't you just hand him over and no harm done, okay?:: Wheeljack reasoned.

Megatron laughed, ::Actually, yes there is harm done. Why would I hand over a valuable soldier to you, Autobot?:: He spat the word, 'Autobot'.

Wheeljack narrowed his eyes and leaned in closer to the speaker. ::Because I have a score to settle. Does he really think he can try to scarp a wrecker without paying?::

Megatron was silent before he spoke softly, ::The Autobot lives?::

::Yes, so I suggest you send that fragger to these coordinates or it will get messy, wrecker style.:: He growled before ending the comm. links.

"Do you think he'll show?" Miko questioned once they started their flight to the meeting point.

Wheeljack nodded his helm, "If he knows what's good for him, then yes."

Miko gave a sad smiled before she frowned. "Bulk better be okay. I don't know what I'd do without him."

Wheeljack shook his helm, "You don't have to. He'll be fine. Doc'll take care of him, he wouldn't let anything happen to our best buddy." He smiled as he looked down at her for a split second.

"Yeah," She nodded slowly and looked down in her lap, "But, I hurt him today and I feel real bad."

Wheeljack snorted, "Ratchet's a grown mech, he can handle a kick in the pede from a fleshy."

Miko sighed, "No, I yelled at him and stomped on his foot. I called him a bad doctor…" She said sadly, ashamed of herself.

Wheeljack rolled his eyes, "he can handle a little name calling, trust me." He said as they got closer and closer to their destination.

"No, you should have seen his face, Wheeljack. I hurt him bad." She wiped a tear form her eye, "Do you think he'll forgive me?" She spoke between small sniffles.

Wheeljack landed the Jackhammer behind a large group of trees that towered high before answering her, "This is Doc we're talking about. He may seem like a cold-sparked grump, but he cares, I know it."

"I hope you're right." Miko mumbled under her breath playing with the loop on her belt.

"'Course I am." He said with confidence. "Now, stay here while I finish this up." He ordered as he stood up.

Miko's head shot up, "What?! But I want to come! I was the one who found out what 'Con to come after!" She pointed out.

"Which I thank you for, but I can't let you die. You'd be a burden when trying to fight this slag-head, no offense, kid. So stay." He narrowed his eyes and turned to the exit.

"Fine." Miko said crossing her arms, but once Wheeljack was completely turned around she dashed toward him out the door to follow him, unaware of all of the dangers that lay before her.

* * *

**I know the talk Wheeljack and Miko had on the Jackhammer was similar to the one in the show, but it's different because in my story, she always had the feeling that she knew Bulk was going to survive, but she upset about what she did to Ratchet. And I didn't make Miko stay on the ship because knowing Miko, she cannot sit still when Jackie's gonna go kick dome Decepticon aft!**

**Reviews, favorites and followers are much appreciated. **


End file.
